Last Question
by Brida Wu
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Baekhyun memiliki banyak pertanyaan dalam dirinya tentang mengapa Chanyeol tak membalas pesannya, mengapa Chanyeol mengabaikannya, juga mengapa Chanyeol berubah padanya. ChanBaek. MPREG.


"Byun Minjung?"

Dayu suara itu terdengar berbeda. Satu alis berada di kening dan suasana berubah canggung, entah mengapa. Baekhyun setengah ragu ketika menganggukkan kepalanya dan dengan suara pelan ia menjawab.

"Ya. Byun Minjung adalah Ibuku."

"Maksudmu Byun Minjung pelacur sekolah Sekang itu?"

Itu seperti ada kilatan petir di dalam kepalanya. Suaranya terdengar mengerikan, sampai Baekhyun terlonjak dari tempatnya. Bola mata melebar, rahang bergetar sedang perasaannya tergores.

"Ibu." Chanyeol di samping Baekhyun menegur. Dia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang memiliki kecangguan luar biasa. Ia tak enak, melirik Baekhyun dan Ibu sesekali.

"Jadi rumor yang mengatakan dia di keluarkan dari sekolah karena hamil itu benar? Dan kau adalah anak haramnya."

"Ibu!"

Baekhyun tak memiliki banyak kata untuk menyahut hal itu. Baekhyun tak tau dan sebenarnya ia tak mengerti. Apa yang Ibu Chanyeol ujarkan padanya, tentang Ibunya dan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu mereka… membuat Baekhyun tertegun.

Ibunya telah meninggal saat dia berada di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Itu telah berlalu 3 tahun silam. Baekhyun tak pernah bertanya, setidaknya ketika ia sudah cukup mengerti keadaan dirinya sendiri.

Ketika Baekhyun berusia 10 tahun ibunya menikah dengan seorang duda beranak 2. Baekhyun tak pernah bertanya dimana keberadaan ayah kandungnya—pria itu telah meninggal dan Baekhyun meyakininya seperti itu.

Ayah tirinya adalah pria yang baik. Dua saudara tirinya pun luar biasa baik memperlakukan dirinya pula. Baekhyun merasa cukup, dia merasa bahagia untuk dirinya. Baekhyun memiliki masa dimana ia merasa terpuruk, ketika beranjak 17 tahun dan ibunya meninggal.

Tak ada pertanyaan tersisa dalam benaknya mengenai apa yang ibu lakukan di masa mudanya, bagaimana pertemuannya dengan ayah kandungnya, atau bagaimana potret pernikahan pertamanya. Tidak ada dan tak pernah terbersit dalam dirinya.

Sampai hari ini…

Ibu Chanyeol mengungkap hal lain mengenai Ibunya, mengenai asal usulnya.

Wanita setengah baya itu tak lagi menyapanya dengan suara lembut, menatapnya dengan sendu atau bersikap baik dengan kehadiranya. Tatapannya tak suka dan seperti adanya siratan kebencian disana.

"Aku tak mau anakku memiliki hubungan dengan anak pelacur seperti dirimu." Wanita itu kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Ia meninggalkan tatapan bencinya pada Baekhyun dan menghiraukan suara Chanyeol yang memanggil dirinya.

Baekhyun masih pada posisi yang sama. Terdiam dengan keterpakuan kesendirian. Perasaannya semakin tergores. Mengenai Ibunya, juga kenyataan Ibu Chanyeol yang tak menyukai dirinya karena hal itu.

Mata basah dan Baekhyun tak memiliki muka untuk tetap berada disana. Dia bangkit dari duduknya, samar terdengar bagaimana Ibu Chanyeol berteriak dari ruangan yang lain, menentang hubungan mereka juga mengusir keberadaanya disana.

…

Baekhyun pikir itulah awal mulanya.

Baekhyun mengetahui dimana Chanyeol memiliki kenaikan jabatan di perusahaan dan laki-laki itu mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Juga mengenai dirinya yang mulai memasuki semester akhir dengan penyelesaian skripsi yang mengakibatkan pertemuan yang hanya terjadi pada akhir pekan.

Itu bukan hambatan. Tidak menjadi masalah bagaimana Chanyeol tetap mengirimi Baekhyun pesan pada tengah malam, mengingatkan mengenai vitamin yang tak boleh ia lupakan juga ajakan makan siang bersama jika memungkinkan.

Semuanya terasa mudah. Mereka telah 3 tahun bersama. Chanyeol ingin sebuah keseriusan dan Baekhyun tak menolak ketika laki-laki itu mengajak ia ke rumah, mengenalkan pada keluarganya dengan harapan hubungan mereka di masa depan.

Seharusnya tetap berjalan seperti itu.

Namun tidak ketika retetan pertanyaan ringan mengenai keluarganya, mengenai Ibunya… itu tak berjalan baik bagaimana Ibu Chanyeol menuding Ibunya seperti itu.

Baekhyun mencoba memahami keadaannya sendiri dengan terluka. Ia merasa malu dan berusaha keras untuk tak mengirimkan pesan apapun pada Chanyeol. Panggilan hanya berada di ujung sambungan namun tak benar memiliki jawaban atas semuanya.

Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol hanya berusaha untuk memahami dirinya. Laki-laki itu mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun menata keterkejutannya. Itu berlaku pada hari pertama, kedua, ketiga sampai seminggu berselang… semuanya terasa berbeda.

Baekhyun tak mendapati pesan maupun panggilan dari kekasihnya itu. Tidak sekalipun dan Baekhyun menghubunginya pertama kali. Panggilan beruntun. Pesan beruntun dan Baekhyun tak mendapatkan balasan apapun.

Baekhyun berbalik memahaminya… Chanyeol sibuk dengan segudang pekerjaan di kantor. Permasalahan mengenai panggilan dan pesan tak berbalas—Baekhyun cukup dewasa menanggapi… itu bukanlah suatu masalah untuknya.

Seharusnya…

Sampai Baekhyun melihatnya di kafe sana.

Chanyeol… dengan seseorang yang lain.

…

" _Chanyeol apa kau sibuk hari ini? Bisa kita bertemu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."_

Baekhyun menatap lama pada layar ponselnya. Pesan terkirim dan ia menunggu balasan disana. 5 menit berselang, 10 menit dan 30 menit berlalu tanpa adanya balasan apapun.

" _Apa kau sibuk? Aku baru saja selesai dengan bimbinganku dengan Profesor, jika kau punya waktu ayo kita bertemu."_

Baekhyun mengetikkan pesan yang lain.

" _Kulihat kedai Bibi Nam ramai sekali, pasti ada menu baru lagi. Ayo kita mencobanya."_

Lalu pesan yang lain lagi.

Dan dengan hasil yang sama ia dapati lagi. Nihil.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dengan pelan. Memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantung blazer dan melangkah cepat mendekati gedung kantor Chanyeol. Itu sudah hampir jam 5, jika tak lembur, Chanyeol akan selesai di jam itu.

Baekhyun ingin menemuinya dan jika bisa, dia benar berkeinginan mengunjungi kedai Bibi Nam dan melakukan hal seperti yang ia tuliskan pada pesan.

Baekhyun pernah mengunjungi kantor Chanyeol sekali. Itu ketika Chanyeol meninggalkan _flashdisk_ beriskan pekerjaannya pada Baekhyun dan laki-laki mungil itu berbaik hati mengantarnya kesana.

Baekhyun sedikit ragu dan menimang ketika memasuki lobi. Menatap sekitar dan yang ia temukan adalah para karyawan yang bersiap untuk meninggalkan gedung perkantoran itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu di lobi, pandangan mengarah pada lift—menunggu kiranya sosok Chanyeol terlihat disana.

5 menit. 10 menit. Setengah jam berlalu dan Chanyeol tak terlihat disana.

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya kembali. Membuka aplikasi pesan dan mengetikkan sepenggal pesan kepada Chanyeol.

" _Chanyeol, apa kau lembur hari ini?"_

Baekhyun lagi membawa pandangannya pada lift, beberapa karyawan terlihat disana, jumlahnya semakin berkurang sedang keadaan lobi berubah lenggang.

" _Chanyeol aku berada di lobi kantormu, apa kau lembur? Hm, bisakah kau turun sebentar—"_

"Ng, maaf… adakah yang bisa saya bantu?"

Baekhyun membawa pandangannya dari layar ponsel kepada sumber suara. Di dekatnya seorang pria berseragam berdiri dan menatap sopan padanya.

"Ah, tidak. Saya hanya sedang menunggu seseorang." Baekhyun menjawab.

"Maaf, tapi semua karyawan sudah pulang dan saya akan menutup pintu utama sekarang."

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dan tak menyadari hari mulai gelap. Jam di pergelangan tangannya telah menunjukkan angka 7.

"Ah, maaf." Baekhyun berujar tak enak hati. Menyadari jika dirinya yang menjadi orang terakhir berada disana. Ia membungkuk kepada penjaga itu dan membawa langkah kakinya keluar dari gedung itu.

Ponsel di tangan ia pandangi lagi dan mendapati penggalan pesan yang tak selesai ia ketik. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan dan memutuskan untuk menghapus pesan itu. Matanya beralih menatap jalanan malam, padat dengan hembusan angin menggigil menerpa tubuhnya.

Baekhyun kedingingan dan ia mengerti mengapa itu malah membuat matanya panas.

Baekhyun menangis.

…

Baekhyun tanpa sadar mulai menumpuk banyak pertanyaan dalam dirinya. Mengenai Chanyeol dan seluruh keterdiaman laki-laki itu terhadap dirinya.

Baekhyun tak ingin sisi negatif dalam dirinya menguasai. Dia memiliki sisi positif yang sedikit berlebih—termasuk mengenai Chanyeol kini.

Chanyeol mungkin sibuk. Karirnya baru saja di mulai dan semuanya berjalan dengan baik.

Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun egois memikirkan negatif menerpa hanya karena pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab itu. Baekhyun sudah 22 sekarang dan dia merasa cukup dewasa untuk hal itu.

Namun ketika mulai membaringkan tubuhnya, bersiap untuk tidur… beberapa pertanyaan menghampiri kepalanya.

 _Dimana Chanyeol?_

 _Mengapa Chanyeol tak membalas pesannya?_

 _Mengapa Chanyeol tak mengangkat panggilannya?_

 _Mengapa Chanyeol tak mengirimi ia pesan?_

 _Mengapa Chanyeol tak menghubungi dirinya?_

Atau…

 _Apa yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan?_

 _Apakah Chanyeol sudah makan?_

 _Apakah Chanyeol baik-baik saja?_

 _Apa Chanyeol tidur dengan baik?_

Juga…

 _Apakah Chanyeol memikirkan dirinya?_

 _Tidakkah Chanyeol rindu padanya?_

 _Pada saat seperti itu… Baekhyun pun bertanya dalam kepalanya._

 _Apakah Chanyeol menghindarinya?_

 _Mengapa?_

 _Apa kesalahannya?_

 _Apa yang telah ia lakukan sampai Chanyeol menghindarinya?_

 _Apakah Chanyeol sudah tak menyukainya?_

 _Apakah Chanyeol sudah berhenti… mencintainya?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu… taunya merasuki dirinya. Pada akhir pada… Baekhyun memiliki pertanyaan yang lain,

 _Mengapa Chanyeol berhenti mencintainya?_

…

"Hyung apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak ketika pertanyaan itu mengucur. Ia mengerjab dua kali sebelum membawa penglihatannya pada Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Huh?" Ia berguman lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Matanya berganti menatap menu sarapan di depannya dan mengaduk menyumpit nasinya tak berselera.

"Apa kau sakit?" Sehun bertanya lagi. Satu tangannya berlari pada kening dan itu membuat Baekhyun tersentak lagi. Ia menggeleng cepat ketika menyadari seluruh anggota keluarga tengah menatapnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun memaksa senyum. Ia menarik tangan Sehun dari keningnya dan menatap nasinya kembali.

"Kantung matamu terlihat buruk." Sehun lagi berkomentar. "Kau mengalami insomnia?"

"Tidak, aku hanya menyelesaikan beberapa paragraf semalam." Baekhyun menjawab cepat. Tak ingin di anggap memiliki sesuatu yang membebankan dirinya.

"Skripsi menyeramkan bukan?" Kris, saudaranya yang lain menimpali. Laki-laki bersurai emas itu menampilkan ekspresi main-main di wajahnya.

Baekhyun memaksa senyum lagi dan tak berniat menjawab.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, Baek. Tak ada yang memaksamu untuk lulus tahun ini." Kali ini ayahnya. Ayah tirinya. Baekhyun berubah tak enak hati.

Dia hanya memiliki kantung mata hitam dan seluruh anggota keluarga mengkhawatirkan dirinya seperti itu.

"Jangan lupakan vitaminmu, oke?" Lagi ayahnya berbicara.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, ingin terlihat bersemangat walau ia tak benar seperti itu.

"Ya, Ayah,"

Dan tak benar menyadari bagaimana Sooyeon memperhatikan dirinya.

…

Baekhyun memuntahkan seluruh isi lambungnya pagi ini. Tepat 10 menit setelah sarapannya selesai dan ia merasakan gejolak pada perutnya dan berakhir dengan memuntahkan seluruh isi lambungnya pada kloset.

Lidahnya terasa pahit dan Baekhyun sedikit tertatih menuju wastafel dan membasuh mulutnya disana.

"Kau sakit Baek?"

Baekhyun menghentikan seluruh pergerakan tangannya dan sedikit terburu mematikan keran. Ia menemukan Sooyeon dari bias cermin—berdiri pada bibir pintu dan menatap dirinya khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Noona." Baekhyun menjawab. ia meraih handuk kecil di dekatnya dan membersihkan sisa air pada mulutnya. Itu tak berlangsung lama dan ia merasakan gejolak yang sama menyerang perutnya kembali.

Baekhyun berlari mendekati kloset dan memuntahkan isi perutnya kembali. Sooyeon terlihat terkejut dan menyongsong dirinya dengan pijatan lembut pada tengkuk.

"Kau selalu muntah seperti ini setiap pagi. Kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja, Baek." Sooyeon memperhatikan sisian wajahnya. Baekhyun tak menjawab, lidahnya terasa pahit dengan perut yang terasa melilit kini.

Ketika mualnya terasa sedikit berkurang, Baekhyun mengusap mulutnya pelan dan menuju wastafel kembali.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun lagi menjawab dengan hal yang sama.

Sooyeon menghela nafasnya mendengar hal itu. Ia memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan risau. Pucat wajah adik iparnya itu, membuat ia khawatir.

"Aku seorang psikiater dan dokter, Baek. Bahkan jikapun aku bukan, aku tetap menyimpulkan kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja." Sooyeon mendekatinya lagi.

Baekhyun mematikan keran dan meraih handuknya lagi.

"Aku hanya kurang tidur dan mungkin asam lambungku naik atau sesuatu." Baekhyun memaksakan senyum. Ia berbalik badan dan menatap Sooyeon tak enak hati.

"Aku memiliki jadwal dengan profesorku hari ini. Aku pergi Noona." Katanya. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi namun Sooyeon menahannya disana.

"Kau tau, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku." Perempuan yang Kris nikahi 2 tahun lalu itu menatapnya lembut. "Aku penjaga rahasia yang baik."

Baekhyun balas menatapnya dan ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Tak ingin memberikan bantahan atau hal yang bisa memperpanjang situasi ini.

"Ya." Sahutnya.

"Walaupun itu hanya asam lambung, periksakan dirimu, oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi dan Sooyeon membiarkannya beranjak pergi akhirnya. Lagi, tak benar mengetahui tentang kesimpulan yang Sooyeon ciptakan tentang dirinya.

 **...**

Baekhyun masih mendapati respon yang sama ketika mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol. Setiap panggilannya di arahkan pada kotak suara dan Baekhyun berakhir dengan helaan nafasnya. Hari telah beranjak siang dan restoran pada sisian trotoar terlihat ramai dengan kunjungan makan siang.

Baekhyun menghubungi Chanyeol lagi, berpikir mungkin bia menghabiskan makan siangnya bersama Chanyeol atau setidaknya dapat bertemu dengan laki-laki itu kembali.

Ini nyaris memasuki bulan kedua, tak terasa dengan Baekhyun yang masih pada pesan bodoh yang ia kirimkan. Kotak pesannya dengan tujuan Chanyeol telah dipenuhi oleh puluhan—bahkan ratusan pesan tak berbalas yang Baekhyun kirimkan. Juga riwayat panggilan keluar tanpa adanya panggilan masuk dari orang yang sama.

Baekhyun mungkin sedikit bodoh. Dia seperti melakukan hal yang sia-sia terasa, kenyataannya semua memang seperti itu adanya.

Baekhyun teringat mengenai Chanyeol yang pernah melakukan perjalanan ke luar negeri dadakan yang membuat laki-laki itu lupa mengabarinya. Kali ini mungkin seperti itu. Chanyeol hanya sedikit sibuk dan biaya panggilan internasional memang mahal. Itu akan terasa percuma hanya untuk sebuah balasan basa-basi juga pembicaraan tak berguna yang mereka lakukan nantinya.

Baekhyun menyakin dirinya sendiri berulang-ulang. Mungkin Chanyeol memang seperti itu. mengapa dia harus kecewa dengan itu? _Chanyeol hanya sedikit sibuk. Bahkan untuk 2 bulan keterdiaman untuk dirinya._

Baekhyun menarik langkahnya lagi. Menuju halte tanpa niatan untuk sebuah menu makan siang. Mualnya masih terasa dan Baekhyun tak berselera untuk hidangan apapun.

Baekhyun menatap sekitar. Pada beberapa kafe dan restoran di dekatnya, dan terhenti pada satu restoran. Langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Pandangannya terpaku pada satu titik—sesesok jangkung yang terlihat begitu jelas dari transparan sekat kaca itu.

Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar menggumankan nama itu dalam dirinya. Ada satu hujaman dingin kelegaan memasuki dirinya. Rindu memuncak lagi dan Baekhyun tanpa sadar menarik senyum untuk itu. Ia hendak beranjak untuk memasuki restoran itu—tak jadi ia lakukan ketika Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya.

Chanyeol mungkin telah menyelesaikan makan siangnya dan Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk menunggu lelaki itu di pintu masuk.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk tak memekik dalam suaranya ketika menyerukan nama laki-laki itu.

Chanyeol terlihat terkejut dan mata bulatnya melihat Baekhyun dalam pelototan.

"Baek—" suaranya tertahan. Ia menatap Baekhyun seolah melihat hantu, berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan sinar pada matanya.

Baekhyun menarik langkah untuk mendekati Chanyeol guna mendapatkan sebuah pelukan kerindukan dari laki-laki itu.

"Aku merindukanmu Chan—"

"Siapa dia, Yeol?"

Namun pecah suara lain menghentikan seluruh pergerakannya. Baekhyun menggulirkan bola matanya pada sosok lain yang luput ia sadari. Seorang wanita berpakaian formal yang berdiri di samping Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berganti menatap Chanyeol kebingungan dan memiliki pertanyaan yang sama dengan wanita asing itu.

"Ah, dia—" Chanyeol menjawab dengan suara gugup. Bola matanya bergerak tak fokus, melirik Baekhyun sekali hingga akhirnya terpaku pada sosok di sampingnya.

"Hanya seorang teman."

Baekhyun tertegun pada tempatnya seketika. Ada dentuman aneh pada dadanya, terasa menyakitkan hanya untuk sebuah penggelan jawaban tak berdosa dari kekasihnya itu.

 _Seorang teman? Dirinya?_

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun berguman tanpa suara.

"Ngg Baek… aku sedikit buru-buru. Hm, mungkin kita bisa berbicara lain kali." Chanyeol berujar tanpa beban.

Baekhyun terhenyak. Mulutnya terbuka dan ia menatap laki-laki itu tak percaya.

Chanyeol bahkan tak menatapnya ketika berbicara seperti itu. Terfokus kepada wanita teman makan siangnya lalu mengambil tangannya pula dalam genggaman dan berlalu seperti itu.

Baekhyun tak buta dan penglihatannya masih baik-baik saja. Itu hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dan sipitnya dengan jelas menangkap hal itu.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun melihatnya dengan terluka.

Chanyeol terlihat tak peduli, kaki jenjangnya berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun dengan si wanita asing di dalam gandengannya.

Baekhyun membiarkan waktu meninggalkan dirinya dalam kesendirian. Baekhyun hanya terlalu bodoh tetap berada pada kakinya, kaku dalam sarafnya sedang lemah dirinya menguasai seluruh keterkejutannya.

Baekhyun tak harus berbalik untuk deru mobil Chanyeol yang berlalu membelah jalanan.

Berlalu meninggalkan dirinya.

…

Yang Baekhyun tau… hatinya memiliki luka.

Itu teriris begitu besar, terlalu dalam dengan kepingan tak berbentuk di dalam sana.

Detak jantungnya terasa tak normal, dan dengan semua itu sakit dalam tubuhnya tak benar menciptakan lelehan apapun pada sipitnya.

Baekhyun tidak menangis.

Dia tak benar ingin melakukan hal itu.

Malam telah beranjak lagi dan Baekhyun seperti orang bodoh terdiam pada bangku halte. Bus meninggalkannya dan Baekhyun tak peduli. Dingin malam semakin menggigit dan bibirnya bergetar menahan hawa minus itu.

Matanya terpaku pada layar ponsel miliknya. Pada aplikasi pesan dengan retetan pesan tak berbalas miliknya disana. Baekhyun membaca semuanya dalam diam. Tak bersuara dan itu taunya membuat luka dalam dirinya terasa lebih menyakitkan.

Apa yang ia yakini selama ini runtuh hanya dalam sekejab. Apa yang ia yakini, mengenai semua yang Chanyeol lakukan untuknya… melebur untuk kesimpulan.

Chanyeol tak pernah sesibuk seperti yang ia pikirkan, Chanyeol menghindarinya.

Bahkan untuk alasan yang tak ia ketahui… Chanyeol menghindarinya seperti itu.

Apa yang terjadi?

Mereka memiliki hubungan yang baik-baik saja selama ini. Mereka tak pernah terlibat dalam pertengkaran yang membuat pertemuan yang kembali terjadi pada sehari setelahnya. Baekhyun memiliki prinsip kepercayaan dan Chanyeol pun ia pikir seperti itu.

Maka apa yang terjadi selama dua bulan terakhir ini… membuat segalanya terasa mengejutkan. Baekhyun hanya tak terbiasa dan ia hanya tak tau harus seperti apa mengambil sikap.

" _Hanya seorang teman…"_

Baekhyun bahkan tak menangis.

Bahkan untuk penggalan kalimat menyakitkan itu, Baekhyun tak benar memiliki titik air mata sebagai emosinya.

Hubungan mereka belum berakhir, setidaknya tak ada ucapan perpisahan untuk 3 tahun kebersamaan itu. Baekhyun masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya lalu… mengapa Chanyeol menganggapnya _hanya_ sebatas teman?

Benarkah itulah artinya ia selama ini?

Baekhyun menggigit bibir. Panas pada pelupuknya menghampiri. Baekhyun menyekanya cepat.

Chanyeol hanya sedang bercanda bukan?

Baekhyun menyadari tanggal ulang tahunnya semakin dekat, mungkin Chanyeol hanya tengah memerankan sebuah kejutan bodoh untuk ulang tahunnya nanti.

Ya, mungkin itu. Baekhyun menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

 _Benarkah?_

…

Baekhyun mengawali paginya dengan buruk. Ia berlari seperti kesetanan menuju kamar mandi, membuka kloset dan memuntahkan isi perutnya disana. Itu hanya cairan yang berjumlah kecil. Baekhyun ingat ia tak memiliki makan siangnya kemarin juga untuk makan malamnya.

Ia terjaga sepanjang malam dengan perut kosong dan ketika pagi hari, gejolak perutnya terasa begitu menyeramkan.

Baekhyun muntah dengan dengan cairan kental yang berasal dari lambung kosongnya. Mulutnya terasa pahit, kelu dan bibirnya bergetar menahan perih perutnya. Pusing ikut mendera dan Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya seakan pecah.

"Baekhyun kau sudah bangun? Sarapan sudah siap, Baek." Suara Sooyeon samar di depan pintu kamarnya.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengusap bibirnya akan sisa muntahannya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar dan ia tertatih bangkit dari posisinya. Baekhyun mual sekali dan ia berakhir di depan kloset kembali.

"Baekhyun?" Suara Sooyeon terdengar lebih jelas.

Baekhyun bahkan tak memiliki kekuatan sekedar meminta perempuan itu untuk tak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Pintu terbuka lebar dan dengan suara yang berasal dari sana, membuat Sooyeon berlari masuk menyongsong dirinya.

"Baekhyun!" Sooyeon terpekik. Tangannya memijat tengkuk Baekhyun dan mengusap punggung adik iparnya seolah itu bisa sedikit mengurangi mual yang menyerang laki-laki itu.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha keras untuk membuat dirinya terlihat baik-baik saja. Ia berusaha bangkit namun pusing yang mendera membuat tubuhnya limbung dan Sooyeon berteriak menyerukan namanya.

Baekhyun pingsan.

…

Baekhyun tak ingat berapa lama ia telah tertidur. Ia terbangun dengan pusing yang sedikit berkurang dan mengerjab kebingungan akan tali infuse bergantungan di dekatnya.

"Hyung kau sudah bangun?"

Itu suara Sehun. Baekhyun mengerjabkan matanya lagi—menyesuaikan cahaya yang menusuk retinanya. Satu tangannya menapak pada pelipisnya dan pusing taunya semakin mendera.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter." Sehun bersuara lagi.

Dokter? Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dan menyadari cepat dimana ia berada saat ini. Rumah sakit.

Baekhyun menangkap lengan Sehun dan membuat langkah adik tirinya itu terhenti. "Aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun berujar serak. Ia berusaha bangun dari berbaringnya dan Sehun cepat-cepat membantu dirinya.

Baekhyun tak membutuhkan banyak waktu dengan kilatan ingatan sebelum ia hilang kesadaran. Dia muntah pagi tadi dan pingsan.

"Apa hyung merasa lebih baik? Mual lagi?" Sehun bertanya. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu khawatir dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa tak enak hati.

"Aku ingin pulang." Baekhyun masih serak bersuara.

"Dokter bilang hyung harus beristirahat selama beberapa hari disini."

"Aku baik-baik saja," Baekhyun menyela. "Aku bisa beristirahat di rumah." Ia membawa kakinya turun dari tempat tidur namun Sehun menahan dirinya.

"Hanya untuk beberapa hari, hyung." Sehun menekan ucapannya.

Baekhyun menatap adik tirinya itu tak mengerti. Sehun terlihat begitu sedih menatap dirinya. Baekhyun hanya sedikit mual dan melewatkan jadwal makannya, dia pingsan karena lapar atau sesuatu, sesederhana itu dan tak semestinya Sehun menampilkan raut wajah seolah dia memiliki penyakit parah dan akan mati sebentar lagi.

Sehun merengkuh pundaknya tanpa Baekhyun sadari dan membawa tubuhnya masuk ke dalam pelukan. Baekhyun sedikit termangu dengan isakan pelan dari Sehun mendera pendengarannya.

"Sehun… Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh." Baekhyun mengusap punggung lebar adiknya. Mencoba membuat suaranya terdengar lebih baik.

"Beristirahatlah disini sebentar, hyung. Setidaknya sampai keadaan janinmu kembali stabil."

Usapan tangannya pada punggung Sehun sontak terhenti. _Janin?_ Apa yang Sehun katakan. Baekhyun ingin bertanya namun suaranya malah tercekat pada tenggorokannya. Sehun memeluknya semakin erat sampai Baekhyun rasa nafasnya terasa sedikit sesak disana.

"Kau hamil, hyung. Kau hamil 9 minggu."

…

Chanyeol.

Hanya itu yang terbersit dalam pikirannya.

Baekhyun tak benar mempercayai mengenai adanya kehidupan lain di dalam perutnya. Baekhyun tak bisa mempercayainya, namun lintasan ingatan atas apa yang ia lakukan bersama Chanyeol… membuat semuanya menjadi wajar.

"Apa kau ingin aku menghubungi Chanyeol?"

Bahkan anggota keluarga juga menebak jika laki-laki itulah pemiliknya. Hubungan mereka telah di ketahui oleh keluarga Baekhyun. Untuk 3 tahun kebersamaan maka hal-hal semacam ini maka takkan sulit untuk di jadikan teka-teki.

Baekhyun terdiam.

Dia ingat bagaimana bahagia Sooyeon ketika mendapat berita kehamilannya setahun silam. Itu merupakan hal yang menakjubkan dan Baekhyun pikir ia pun akan merasakan hal yang sama pula ketika memiliki janin di dalam dirinya.

Seharusnya… jika kenyataannya Chanyeol berada di sampingnya, tidak mengabaikan dirinya, tidak menggandeng tangan wanita asing lain di depan matanya.

Baekhyun tak sadar ketika meremas masing-masing tangannya di dalam selimut. Ia memberikan sebuah gelengan singkat dan menunduk menyembunyikan raut sedih.

"Ti-tidak." Terbata ia mengatakan sepenggal kata itu.

…

Baekhyun tak mampu memejamkan matanya walau malam telah menjemput kembali. Matanya terbuka lebar, menatap kosong pada buram langit-langit kamar inapnya. Pikiran menggembara.

Pada banyak hal dan itu mencuri perhatiannya dalam diam.

Baekhyun seolah tengah menatap refleksi dirinya pada langit-langit sana. Menatap refleksi kebersamaannya dengan Chanyeol. 3 tahun adalah jangka waktu yang telah mereka lewati bersama, ada banyak hal yang terjadi. Semuanya terasa begitu menyenangkan… manis sekali.

Ilusi itu taunya menciptakan sebuah senyum pada sudut bibirnya. Baekhyun tanpa sadar membawa tangannya menapak di atas perut. Perutnya yang berisikan kehidupan lain—buah cintanya bersama Chanyeol.

 _Dulu._

Senyumnya kontan menghilang.

Dulu yang mungkin tertuju kepada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berubah sedih hanya untuk ingatan dimana Chanyeol meninggalkan sepatah kalimat _teman_ yang laki-laki itu tujukan untuknya. 3 tahun bersama memandu kasih, semudah itukah berubah?

Apa yang membuat semua terasa mudah untuk Chanyeol?

Untuk hubungan mereka?

Baekhyun tanpa sadar meremas kain bajunya dengan kuat. Pada perutnya dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kembali.

Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan sekarang?

Haruskah ia menemui Chanyeol, meminta sebuah penjelasan mengapa semuanya berakhir seperti ini?

Atau haruskah ia memberitau Chanyeol mengenai janin di dalam perutnya, hasil cinta mereka?

Kira-kira bagaimana reaksi laki-laki itu?

Baekhyun berputar dengan pertanyaan berlebih itu dalam kepalanya.

Bagaimana jika Chanyeol menolak mengakui jika janin ini merupakan miliknya?

Lalu kekhawatiran menghampiri dirinya.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Kebimbangan merasuki dirinya lagi.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya—berusaha keras mengenyahkan segala pertanyaan bertumpuk tanpa jawaban di dalam kepalanya. Itu memusingkan dan Baekhyun tak ingin didera oleh hal itu.

Namun otaknya berputar lagi, menuntunnya akan ingatan terakhir sebelum semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Kediaman Chanyeol. Ibu Chanyeol…

Ibunya… dirinya yang lahir di luar ikatan pernikahan, tanpa seseorang yang bertanggung jawab atas bayi yang ia kandung—

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya semakin kuat. Besi terkecap akibat luka kecil yang ia akibatkan.

Bagaimana jika Chanyeol menolak untuk bertanggungjawab?

Tidakkah semuanya seolah tengah terulang kembali?

Mungkin ibunya mengalami hal serupa dengannya dulu. Mengandungnya seorang diri, membesarkannya seorang diri… mungkin Baekhyun akan mengalami hal itu pula.

Bayinya—akan berakhir seperti dirinya. Tergores perasaannya akan hinaan masa lalu tanpa sengaja ia lakukan. Bayinya mungkin akan tumbuh menjadi sosok kesepian, tertinggal bahkan untuk seseorang yang ia cintai.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Terlalu banyak jumlahnya sampai ia merasa pusing.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun membiarkan hal itu terjadi?

Tidak. Dia takkan membiarkan itu menimpa bayinya… setidaknya Baekhyun akan berusaha untuk itu.

Maka menemui Chanyeol adalah jalan keluarnya.

…

Dan disinilah Baekhyun.

Di depan gedung kantor Chanyeol, tanpa pesan atau panggilan basa-basi yang ia berikan untuk laki-laki itu. Ini masih siang, nyaris pada saat yang sama akan hari kemarin… Baekhyun memiliki niatan untuk menemuinya.

Taksi yang ia tumpangi telah berlalu dan Baekhyun memaksa tungkainya untuk menapaki peralatan gedung itu. Para karyawan terlihat bergerombol keluar untuk makan siang mereka, Baekhyun menghentikan langkah dengan kuncian matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol di antara gerombolan itu— menuju parkiran dan bersiap masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Baekhyun bahkan tak melakukan hal sia-sia apapun dan semuanya berjalan semudah itu. Ia tak harus mengirim ribuan pesan atau panggilan tiap menitnya hanya untuk dapat bertemu Chanyeol. Semudah tungkainya melangkah… dan disalah Chanyeol terlihat. Tidak sendiri, bersama dengan wanita yang sama yang Baekhyun lihat kemarin.

Baekhyun merasakan adanya dentuman keras mengenai ulu hatinya. Itu menyakitkan namun tak benar membuat ia hilang niatan.

Baekhyun setengah berlari menuju Chanyeol dan laki-laki itu lagi seperti melihat hantu dengan kehadirannya. Pegangan pintu mobil masih ia pegang, dengan sosok asing itu berada di dalam sana.

Baekhyun mencoba mengabaikannya dan menatap sejurus pada Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk membuat suaranya tenang terdengar. Dia hanya sedikit bodoh ketika malah memperdengarkan serak suaranya.

Chanyeol terlihat gugup dan Baekhyun tau bagaimana laki-laki itu berusaha keras menghindari kontak matanya. _Tak apa._ Baekhyun menenangkan dirinya..

"Chanyeol ada apa, eh?" sosok asing itu menatap kebingungan padanya dan Baekhyun lagi mengacuhkan hal itu.

Bola mata Chanyeol bergulir pada si pemilik suara dan kentara terlihat menghindari Baekhyun di sampingnya.

"Kurasa aku tak bisa hari ini, Baek." Chanyeol berujar tanpa melihat dirinya.

"Hanya sebentar, Chan." Baekhyun menyiratkan permohonan. Satu tangannya berada di udara—hendak meraih kain blazer Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun mengurungkannya. Ia menatap sosok yang mendongakkan kepalanya di kaca mobil sesaat sebelum menatap Chanyeol kembali.

"Aku bisa menunggu jika kalian… harus pergi ke suatu tempat sekarang." Baekhyun mencoba membuat semuanya terasa lebih mudah. "Bisakah kau hubungi aku jika kalian kembali nanti?"

Chanyeol diam. Seolah itu hanya merupakan angin lalu yang lewat pada pendengarannya.

"Hubungi aku, oke?" Baekhyun memastikan kembali. Ia tak menunggu lama hanya untuk sebuah jawaban dari persetujuan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berbalik badan cepat, membawa seluruh sesak untuk setiap pengabaian Chanyeol terhadap dirinya.

"Baekhyun."

Namun panggilan itu menghentikan langkahnya. Baekhyun tertegun pada tempatnya. Menyadari adanya susupan menyenangkan atas panggilan selembut itu untuk namanya. Baekhyun rindu.

Baekhyun berbalik badan dan ia menemukan Chanyeol berderap langkah mendekati dirinya. Baekhyun mendongak—mempertemukan wajah penuh harapannya di depan laki-laki itu.

Baekhyun bisa berbesar hati menerima setiap permintaan maaf untuk 2 bulan yang terjadi. Mereka memiliki 3 tahun bersama dan untuk 2 bulan _kesalahan itu_ Baekhyun akan bersenang hati melupakannya.

Chanyeol menjadi yang pertama menjalin kontak mata dengannya. Baekhyun terbawa kembali akan kehangatan tatapan itu, rindunya membuncah dan Baekhyun mati-matian menahan keinganan naifnya untuk sebuah pelukan.

"Maafkan aku…" berat suara Chanyeol menyapa. Sinar pada wajahnya menghilang dalam penggalan tanpa nada itu. Baekhyun terpaku sedang perasaannya di liputi ketakutan tanpa alasan.

"Kupikir aku tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini, Baek."

Seperti ada retakan ilusi pada hatinya. Rasanya seperti ia tak bernafas untuk sesaat, paru-paru kosong dan sesak menemani.

Baekhyun terpaku pada tempatnya. Sinar pada wajahnya seluruhnya menghilang. Sendu matanya memancarkan kesedihan dan Chanyeol tak bodoh untuk mengetahui hal itu,

"Aku akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini."

Namun sepertinya Chanyeol benar menikmati apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Bibirnya yang tebal bergerak tanpa hambatan mengeluarkan tiap patahan kata untuk Baekhyun perdengarkan.

"Untuk itu aku—"

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun menyela. Suaranya terdengar serak dan tak bertenaga. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

Baekhyun menatapnya terluka. Jalinan mata mereka menyalurkan banyak hal tersirat dan Chanyeol tergugu akan redupan milik Baekhyun.

"Tidakkah kau mencintaiku lagi?" Baekhyun menahan nafas untuk sesak yang semakin menguasai. "Apakah karena kau tau aku terlahir karena sebuah kesalahan maka kau berhenti mencintaiku? Karena kau merasa hina untuk diriku?"

"Baek tidak—"

"Lalu apa?" Baekhyun menyela. "Karena aku hanyalah sesuatu yang mudah untukmu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan banyak sangkalan pada mulutnya. Ia menjelasan banyak hal dan semuanya terasa seperti omong kosong bagi Baekhyun.

"Kau bahkan tak melakukan apapun ketika aku dihina Ibumu seperti itu. Kau mengabaikan diriku tanpa kutau mengapa kau harus melakukannya." Pelupuknya terasa panas dan Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk tak menangis.

Chanyeol terdiam seperti patung. Kepalanya tertunduk tak mampu menjalin mata lebih lama dengan Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu bahkan tak berusaha menyangkal apapun—seolah apa yang Baekhyun katakan benar merupakan kesengajaan yang ia lakukan.

"Maafkan aku…" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Baekhyun mencolos dan menatap tak percaya pada Chanyeol. dia merasa berlipat-lipat lebih bodoh, dungu untuk semua yang ia lakukan untuk laki-laki itu. 3 tahun… 2 bulan untuk semua kesia-siaan… Baekhyun merasa cukup untuk semua tindakan pengecut Chanyeol.

Maka ia bawa langkah kakinya menjauh dari sana. Menghiraukan tatapan tak terbaca dari sosok asing di belakang Chanyeol dan pergi berlalu seperti itu.

Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya basah dan ia menyadari bahwa air matanya telah mengucur membasahi wajahnya. Baekhyun mengusapnya cepat dengan satu tangan yang lain mencengkram perutnya tanpa sadar.

 _Bu, apakah ini kau alami dulu? Apakah sesakit ini perasaanmu dulu?_

Baekhyun meratap. Penglihatannya memburam oleh air mata. Baekhyun hanya ingin pergi—kemanapun dengan seluruh pesakitan pada perasaannya.

Bahkan klakson terdengar meraung tak benar merengut kesedihannya. Semuanya terasa menyakitkan. Bukan pada tubuhnya yang terlempar pada badan jalan, menyebabkan luka dengan pekat merah samar yang ia tangkap oleh penglihatannya.

Itu hanya berupa siluet dan imajinasinya membentuk sosok cantik ibunya. Membungkuk padanya dan membelai wajahnya. Baekhyun rindu sentuhan itu. begitu menenangkan dan ia tak sadar dengan cengkraman erat pada perutnya.

Ilusinya akan ibunya menghilang tertiup angin, digantikan cepat oleh rasa sakit menyebar dari perutnya. Baekhyun mengerjabkan matanya—buram dan semua itu merenggut kesadarannya.

Satu-satunya yang ia tangkap ialah seseorang yang menyerukan namanya.

"Baekhyun!"

Itu terdengar seperti Chanyeol.

…

Chanyeol tak pernah tau jika ketakutan bisa melumpuhkan seluruh kinerja otak untuk sekedar mengendalikan emosi dalam dirinya. Chanyeol seperti bocah, meraung dalam tangis namun memaki siapapun di depannya.

Baekhyun bersimbah darah, bibirnya pucat dengan tubuh melunglai seolah semua darah yang ia miliki telah terbuang habis membasahi jalanan beraspal.

Suara sirine terdengar memekakkan telinga namun taunya tak mampu meredam bagaimana amukan Chanyeol—memaksa sopir itu berkendara lebih cepat. Beberapa dokter telah menunggu di depan pintu UGD menyambut Baekhyun dan membawa tubuhnya ke dalam ruang perawatan.

Chanyeol tersisa seorang diri di lorong dengan sejuta kekhawatiran juga… rasa bersalah.

Apa yang Baekhyun alami, kecelakaannya… Chanyeol-lah penyebabnya bukan?

…

Chanyeol berubah bisu dengan pandangan kosong menatap pintu operasi di depannya. Derap langkah berlari terdengar kemudian, disana ada Kris bersama Sooyeon yang memborongi Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan.

Lelaki itu terpekur diam. Chanyeol tak tau harus memulai dari mana, Baekhyun yang datang menghampirinya, dia yang kejam memutuskan hubungan mereka dan menyakiti si mungil itu atau juga bagaimana mobil sialan itu menabrakkan besinya pada Baekhyun.

Otaknya terputar di tempat, Chanyeol seperti tertampar lagi menyadari jika apa yang terjadi memang berawal dari dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun takkan mengalami kecelakaan. Lelaki itu takkan melinglung hilang dalam konsentrasi jika saja Chanyeol bisa menjaga lidahnya… seharusnya Chanyeol tak mengakhiri hubungan mereka seperti itu.

Hubungan mereka… Chanyeol tersedak ludahnya sendiri benar menyadari jika kini Baekhyun bukanlah siapa-siapa. Dirinya pun… bagi Baekhyun bukanlah siapa-siapa.

…

"Baekhyun hyung baik?" Sehun sepucat hantu dengan dada naik turun juga peluh mengaliri pelipisnya menghampiri Kris di bangku tunggu. Sooyeon terisak pelan, di depannya terdapat Chanyeol seperti patung terpekur diam tanpa nyawa.

"Baekhyun baik," Kris menyahut. Ia menenangkan bungsu Wu itu menepuk pundaknya dua kali. Dokter keluar dari ruang operasi menarik atensinya cepat dan mengerubungi pria itu dalam pertanyaan.

Katanya Baekhyun telah ditangani dengan baik, kondisinya telah stabil kembali dan ia akan sadar selama beberapa jam ke depan. Semua menghela nafas dalam lega sampai,

"Sayang sekali kandungan Pasien tak dapat di selamatkan."

Semua seperti mendapat petir dalam kepala. Kecuali Sooyeon yang segera membawa pandangannya pada Chanyeol dan lelaki itu balas menatapnya dengan tak mengerti.

Baekhyun di pindahkan ke ruang inap. Kris dan Sehun menjenguknya disana sedang Sooyeon memilih menghampiri Chanyeol dan tak berbasa-basi melontar tanya.

"Kau mengetahuinya?" wanita yang berprofesi sebagai psikolog itu menembak pada inti. Chanyeol mendongak, sisa air mata telah mengering menggantikan bengkak pada kelopak matanya.

"Huh?"

"Kau tidak?" Sooyeon mencolos tak percaya. Ia diam selama beberapa detik sebelum menarik sebuah kesimpulan dalam pikirannya. Ingatan membawanya pada Baekhyun dan bagaimana kacau iparnya itu selama beberapa bulan belakang.

Baekhyun berdalih mengatakan tugas akhir di kampus sebagai alasan namun siapapun tau jika permasalahan internal berada disana sebagai alasan. Itu Chanyeol dan merenggangnya hubungan mereka.

Sooyeon menghela nafas pelan dan tanpa berucap apapun berlalu dari sana.

"Bolehkah aku melihat Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya mengejar Sooyeon.

Wanita itu menghentikan langkah, berbalik badan dan menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot serupa.

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" rahangnya jatuh menatap lelaki tinggi itu tak percaya. "Kau mencampakkanya, 'kan? Kau bahkan tak tau jika dia mengandung?"

Chanyeol tidak tau. Beberapa bulan berlalu dan Chanyeol tak ingin mengetahui apapun tentang Baekhyun lagi. Kenangan hanyalah sisa ingatan dan jerat hubungan mereka adalah hal yang ingin akhiri pula.

"Maafkan aku…" bisikkan itu tak benar membuat Sooyeon merasa puas. Ia memilih menarik diri pergi berlalu tanpa sempat melihat bagaimana sesal memenuhi Chanyeol lagi dan lagi.

…

Nyatanya Baekhyun tak membuka matanya beberapa jam setelah operasi yang ia jalani. Ia tetap terbaring pada tempat tidurnya, pada hari pertama, kedua sampai seminggu berlalu ia tetap berada pada posisi serupa. Dokter bilang Baekhyun koma, pemeriksaan lanjut dilakukan namun tak ada hal dari luka juga bekas operasi yang bisa membuatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Baekhyun hyung tidak tidur nyenyak selama akhir-akhir ini, mungkin dia membalasnya dengan tidur sekarang." Itu Sehun dengan kekehan hambar berujar setelah dokter berlalu. Tangannya memijit lengan Baekhyun lembut, membenarkan letak selimut dan mengusap helai rambutnya pula.

"Mungkin juga Baekhyun hyung mendapatkan mimpi yang indah." Ia menyambungi.

Siswa tingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas itu memaksa senyum lalu bangkit kamar mandi menyimpan kembali sebaskom air dan handuk basah di dalam sana.

"Hyung dan Noona pulanglah, aku akan menjaga Baekhyun hyung hari ini."

"Tidakkah seharusnya kau belajar?" Kris mengajukan keberatan.

"Aku akan belajar disini." Sehun menunjuk tas ransel miliknya. Kris berakhir dengan hela nafas tak memiliki kalimat lain untuk membantah bungsu itu. Pekerjaan kantor membuat kepalanya nyaris pecah, ditambah dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang tak juga membaik semakin menambah panjang daftar tak nyenyak tidur malamnya.

Rumah menjadi sepi sejak Baekhyun di rawat. Sehun lebih sering berada di rumah sakit dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan menemani Baekhyun disana. Sooyeon juga, setelah pekerjaannya selesai ia memilih untuk ke rumah sakit pula dan pulang setelah Sehun memaksanya.

Dua orang dewasa itu meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri disana dan Sehun telah bersiap dengan buku pelajaran di tangan ketika ketukan pintu terdengar dua kali. Pintu berderit terbuka lagi dan sosok menjulang Chanyeol terlihat disana.

"Chanyeol hyung?" Sehun tak mampu menahan kernyitan kening dan keterkejutan ketika mendapati sosok Chanyeol disana. Ini adalah kali pertama sejak hari Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan lelaki itu menampakkan dirinya lagi dan Sehun berubah bingung haruskah ia merasa senang atau merasa canggung hanya dengan memikirkan hubungan Baekhyun bersama lelaki itu.

"Aku datang menjenguk Baekhyun." Lelaki Park itu berkata. "Boleh bukan?"

"Tentu saja," Sehun menyambut cepat. Ia meletakkan bukunya kembali di atas nakas di dekat tempat tidur Baekhyun dan menyempatkan diri membenarkan letak selimut saudaranya itu sesaat sebelum beranjak pergi memberikan ruang untuk Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya luput menyadari bagaimana jemari Baekhyun bergerak samar meraih ujung bajunya—meminta dalam diam agar si bungsu itu tetap tinggal.

…

Chanyeol meletakkan buket bunga yang ia bawa di dalam vas sebelum menempatkan dirinya duduk pada kursi di dekat tempat tidur Baekhyun. Retina teduhnya menatap paras terlelap itu lama sedang tangan mencari jemari itu pula untuk ia genggam.

"Hai Baekhyun…" Chanyeol menyapa kikuk. "Maaf aku baru datang berkunjung hari ini."

Chanyeol selalu bilang jemari Baekhyun terlalu kecil dan rapuh ketika tergenggam dalam telapak tangannya. Itu terlihat bagus, selalu bagus bahkan dengan hubungan mereka yang berakhir seperti ini.

"Aku hanya malu kepada diriku sendiri dan tak memiliki muka untuk bertemu denganmu." Pelan suaranya memecah hening lagi. "Kau juga tak ingin melihatku bukan?"

Chanyeol termenung dengan ucapannya sendiri. "Karena aku adalah pengecut dan bodoh…" ia tersenyum getir.

"Aku tak tau jika kau mengandung dan aku malah meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Aku brengsek sekali…" ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku memang akan menikah, tapi tidak sekarang. Itu hanya rencana, kau tau aku bisa menolaknya tapi—" _aku tidak melakukannya._

"Dokter bilang tak ada yang salah dengan lukamu, operasimu juga berhasil dan seharusnya kau telah bangun. Namun kau tidak," Chanyeol melarikan pandangannya pada paras lelap itu kembali. "Kau memang harus membenciku Baek, tapi jangan siksa dirimu seperti ini. Bangun dan pukul aku sesukamu, sakiti aku juga seperti yang kulakukan padamu."

…

Sehun mendengar semuanya, ia juga melihat semuanya. Pengakuan Chanyeol, penyesalan Chanyeol juga bagaimana mata saudaranya terbuka dengan bening mengaliri wajahnya.

Chanyeol benar, Baekhyun menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan tidur seperti itu.

Untuk satu alasan dan itu adalah Chanyeol.

…

Tidak ada yang tau, termasuk dokter ataupun Sehun yang selalu berada di dekatnya selama beberapa minggu belakangan. Hanya Baekhyun sendiri dan sunyi malam yang melihat sosoknya yang terbangun.

Baekhyun tidak pernah koma. Ia hanya berpura-pura dengan memejamkan mata sepanjang hari dengan harap Tuhan akan kesal lalu mencabut nyawanya. 2 minggu berlalu nyatanya Baekhyun masih memiliki dirinya sendiri. Raganya masih terisi jiwa sedang malam adalah saat dimana indera melihat dunianya lagi.

Malam ini pun, lampu padam dengan Sehun yang duduk di dekat Baekhyun. Kelopak mata itu terbuka, perlahan sampai akhirnya bersinggungan dengan iris elang Sehun disana. Tidak ada raut terkejut, Baekhyun juga Sehun alih-alih senyum lega mewarnai sudut bibir siswa menengah atas itu.

Sehun tak mengajukan tanya apapun termasuk tentang Baekhyun yang menutupi kebenaran kondisinya alih-alih hanya membawa tubuh kurus itu dalam pelukan. Sehun memeluknya erat dan berujar terima kasih menampar Baekhyun dalam sesal ego miliknya sendiri.

"Aku hanya ingin mati…"

Baekhyun berbisik disana.

"Kumohon bantu aku melakukannya…"

…

Namun Sehun tidak. Tengah malam itu ia memanggil dokter, menghubungi Kris dan Sooyeon mengatakan jika Baekhyun telah sadar. Sooyeon menangis lagi memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat dan mengatakan beribu terima kasih karena telah bangun.

Baekhyun mati-matian menahan air matanya, rahangnya terasa bergetar dan pita suara terasa sakit ketika ia paksa bertanya.

"Siapa?"

Kepada seluruh anggota keluarga dan lagi menciptakan petir dalam kepala mereka.

…

Lalu kemudian Baekhyun diselimuti sesal oleh hal yang ia mulai seorang diri. Seharusnya ia tak seperti itu, bertingkah lupa dan menyakiti setiap anggota keluarga. Ini hanyalah tentang dirinya bersama kalut perasaan yang ia miliki dan tak seharusnya Baekhyun melibatkan orang lain dalam hal itu.

Sehun menatapnya dengan tak mengerti namun Baekhyun hanya melihatnya dengan sedih tanpa menjawabi apapun.

Pikirnya, jika Tuhan tak ingin menjemputnya maka biarkan ia menjalani hidup sebagai sosok yang baru. Bukan Baekhyun yang bodoh, yang patah hati dan juga tak berguna membunuh janin dalam dirinya.

…

Chanyeol mengetahui Baekhyun telah sadar dua hari setelahnya. Chanyeol tau diri untuk tak datang namun nyatanya disini ia berada. Baekhyun berada di ruang fisioterapi ketika Chanyeol sampai disana. Chanyeol menunggunya di luar ruangan dengan buncahan dada merangkai kalimat sapaan dan basa-basi yang mungkin bisa ia tanyakan.

Sehun mengatakan Baekhyun memiliki sedikit masalah dengan ingatannya paska kecelakaan. Baekhyun mengalami semi amnesia dan Chanyeol pun telah mempersiapkan diri untuk hal itu pula.

Satu jam berlalu dan sosok itu tertangkap inderanya. Seorang perawat mendorong kursi roda yang Baekhyun duduki sebelum di ambil alih Chanyeol tanpa peduli raut tak suka Baekhyun di depannya.

Baekhyun bungkam seribu bahasa. Ia diam, tanpa menanggapi tiap ocehan Chanyeol.

"Kau pasti tidak ingat padaku, 'kan?" kekehan itu membuat Baekhyun benci tanpa alasan. "Aku Chanyeol jika kau bertanya. Kita hm…" Chanyeol tertegun seorang diri memikirkan hal yang hendak ia katakan. Baekhyun tak sadar bagaimana ia menunggu sedang hati harap-harap cemas. Bagaimana Baekhyun mengakui jika nyatanya ia mengharapkan sesuatu atas hubungan mereka.

"Kita teman… teman dekat."

Seharusnya Baekhyun memang tidak berharap.

…

Baekhyun tidak mengerti, lebih-lebih Chanyeol yang juga tak mengerti dengan hal yang ia lakukan. Sejak pertemuan itu ia menjadi lebih sering ke rumah sakit. Pekerjaannya ia selesaikan cepat, tanggal pernikahan dan semua persiapan yang seharusnya mulai ia pikirkan luput Chanyeol pikirkan pula sedang Baekhyun berubah menjadi prioritasnya kembali.

Itu mengingatkan Baekhyun seperti masa awal-awal pacaran mereka dulu. 3 tahun yang lalu, telah lama berlalu. Rasanya sedikit déjà vu dan Baekhyun mati-matian mengingatkan dirinya sendiri jika keadaan telah berubah kini.

Chanyeol tak datang karena lelaki itu mencintainya. Chanyeol hanya datang dengan sejumput rasa bersalah berpikir apa yang terjadi adalah kesalahannya.

Chanyeol mencoba memperbaiki segalanya, pikirnya ia bisa mengulangi hubungan mereka dari awal. Mungkin berteman…

Perhatiannya membuat Baekhyun terluka tanpa alasan. Chanyeol selalu datang dengan apapun yang Baekhyun sukai, makanan manis; cokelat juga es krim pun merah stroberi yang selalu menggugah selera Baekhyun.

Chanyeol juga datang dengan membawa gitarnya, ia duduk di dekat Baekhyun dan mulai memetik senar dan bernyanyi disana. Itu adalah lagu yang mereka nyanyikan dulu, Baekhyun akan suka bergabung dan mereka akan berduet. Chanyeol mengharapkannya hari ini namun lagi keadaan telah mengubah segalanya.

"Kuharap kau tak datang lagi…" Baekhyun berucap datar menatap Chanyeol pada matanya. Petikan senar Chanyeol terhenti sedang kelopak mata melebar.

"Calon istrimu akan salah paham jika melihatmu terus disini."

Chanyeol nyaris mendapat serangan jantung. Ia membelalak sedang Baekhyun malah mengulas senyum tipis sebagai respon.

"Aku ingat…" ia berkata disana. "Pembicaraan terakhir kita, aku mengingat semuanya."

"Baekhyun—" Chanyeol tak tau harus bagaimana menanggapi. Ia tak lebih seperti pencuri kepalang ketahuan dan siap di arak untuk dieksekusi. Chanyeol berubah takut, disisi lain menyadari jika sekat mereka akan terbentang kembali.

"Aku ingat siapa kau Chanyeol…" Baekhyun berujar lagi. "Kau adalah Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol yang mengabaikan pesanku, Park Chanyeol yang mengabaikan panggilanku, Park Chanyeol yang membuatku menunggu di depan gedung kantormu, Park Chanyeol yang berhenti mencintaiku, Park Chanyeol yang tak menginginkan aku lagi dalam hidupnya." Baekhyun kebas untuk merasakan sakit hati serupa. Senyumnya terlihat palsu menohok Chanyeol sampai ke ujung saraf kepalanya.

"Aku tidak melupakan apapun," ia menyambungi. "Seharusnya kau tak seperti ini."

"Baek aku—"

"Aku tau, itu adalah aku. Ibumu benar, aku memang terlahir dari hubungan haram. Ibuku mungkin memang pelacur dan aku adalah aib dan seharusnya kau bertemu denganku dan kita menjalin hubungan, 'kan?"

Chanyeol hilang dalam ucapannya sendiri.

"Aku datang padamu hari itu hanya ingin mengatakan jika aku mengandung milikmu, aku hanya tak ingin bayiku akan bernasib sepertiku dan saat dewasa nanti dia akan dicampakkan karena terlahir dalam hubungan haram."

"Kau tak memberitauku lebih cepat."

"Aku berusaha," Baekhyun memotong. "Selalu, tapi kau mengabaikan semua panggilan dan tak pernah membalas pesanku. Kau menghindari aku dan berusaha untuk melupakanku, 'kan?"

Diam Chanyeol adalah jawaban ya. Baekhyun menarik kesimpulan sendiri yang ia tau itulah kenyataannya.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku pantas untuk kau benci—"

"Mengapa harus?" Baekhyun memotong lagi. "Itu bukan kesalahanmu jika berhenti menyukaiku, manusia memang terlahir alamiah tak puas dengan bertahan pada satu titik yang sama."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun terluka, bulat matanya terasa panas namun itu bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan sakit yang Baekhyun tahan selama ini.

"Kita memulai semuanya dengan baik, maka kita harus mengakhirnya dengan baik juga tidakkah?"

Chanyeol mendongak menautkan pandangannya lagi pada Baekhyun. Senyum itu tertarik tipis, menggetarkan sudut hati Chanyeol yang nyaris membeku. Rasanya déjà vu lagi, menghempaskan Chanyeol bagaimana senyum itu mampu membuat tidur malamnya terasa lebih berwarna. Jantungnya bertalu menyenangkan, hangatnya merambati sampai ke ubun dan Chanyeol terpaku—terhipnotis akan perasaan yang nyaris hilang kepada sosok mungil itu.

"Selamat tinggal Chan—"

Namun kini hanya angan tertangkap untuknya. Untuk mereka berdua.

"Tak bisakah—" Chanyeol menyela cepat menghentikan untaian kalimat Baekhyun seketika. "Kita mengulang semuanya kembali?"

Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu tak paham dengan alis berjengit pada kening.

"Aku akan sangat tidak tau diri jika memintamu memaafkanku lalu melupakan semua yang terjadi, hanya saja… tak bisakah kita mengulang semuanya kembali Baek?" mata bulatnya menutur harap. Sipit Baekhyun mencernanya, menumbuhkan sisi layu hatinya yang terkatup.

"Untuk apa?"

"Huh?"

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, "Kisah terbaik tidaklah selalu dengan akhir bahagia bersama."

Chanyeol diam tau betul apa maksud yang coba Baekhyun sampaikan. Baekhyun menolak, bahkan sebelum ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membenahi semuanya.

"Bahkan untuk kesempatan kedua?" yang lebih tinggi berguman.

"Aku tidak membencimu, itu adalah kesempatan kedua." Baekhyun menyembunyikan senyum. Chanyeol hilang dalam kendali motoriknya lagi, mengerjab akan penuturan itu.

"Baekhyun—"

"Aku tidak membencimu Chanyeol." Baekhyun berujar lagi. "Tapi aku juga tak bisa bersamamu lagi."

…

"Hyung kau sudah siap?" Sehun menoleh kepada saudaranya itu dan menemukan Baekhyun yang tengah memasang kaos kakinya. Wajahnya menyerngit pelan merasakan ngilu menjalari sendi ketika lutut ia paksa tekuk seperti itu.

Sehun melihatnya dan dengan tanggap menghampiri dan membantu saudaranya itu.

"Aku bisa melakukannya." Baekhyun merengek pelan mengambil kembali saos kaki miliknya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya nanti saat lututmu sudah normal kembali, oke? Jangan memaksakan diri." Sehun menempatkan dirinya duduk pada kursi sedang kaki Baekhyun ia letakkan di atas pahanya.

Baekhyun merengut lagi namun tak menolak ketika kain hangat itu telah membungkus telapak kakinya berikut dengan sepatu yang miliknya yang tengah Sehun pasangkan pula.

"Hyung tak ingin menceritakannya padaku?" disela Sehun bertanya.

"Tentang?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Kau dan Chanyeol hyung."

Rengutan Baekhyun menghilang sepenuhnya. Wajahnya diliputi suram seketika dan Sehun merasa menyesal bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Kami sudah berakhir." Baekhyun seperti berguman kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Mengapa?" Sehun mengejar.

"Kami berakhir karena kami menginginkannya."

"Aku… tidak mengerti." Sehun berguman.

"Tentu saja, bocah sepertimu mustinya memikirkan pelajaran saja." Baekhyun menjepit hidung Sehun gemas. "Ini adalah kali terakhir aku melihatmu bolos, jika kau melakukannya lagi—"

"Kalian sudah siap?" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong seketika oleh pertanyaan itu. Baekhyun dan Sehun serempak menolehkan pandangan pada pintu dengan dua ekspresi berbeda teraut disana.

"Chanyeol hyung—"

"Sekarang pergi ke perpustakaan dan belajar!" Baekhyun menyerobot lalu turun dari tempat tidur. Ia sedikit tertatih mencoba melangkah yang reflek di pegangi Sehun namun kalah cepat dengan pergerakan Chanyeol yang menahan tubuhnya dalam rangkulan.

"Aku akan mengantar Baekhyun pulang, kau sebaiknya dengarkan hyungmu ya Wu Sehun." Chanyeol berkedip satu mata yang direspon tawa oleh Baekhyun.

Sehun masih satu-satunya yang melongo, mencoba memahami situasi yang tengah menghinggapi namun punggung kedua lelaki itu lagi membuatnya semakin berkerut bingung.

"Kalian… rujuk?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah dan berbalik bersamaan dengan Chanyeol di sampingnya. Keduanya saling bertukar pandangan lalu serempak menggidikkan bahu pula.

" _Well,_ tergantung bagaimana kau melihatnya…"

* * *

 **Cocot:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
